A Broken Heart and Bleeding Scars
by Allen Frost
Summary: Light and L battle each other in a classic, no magic way. As they fight, the two realizing they are not fight to capture or escape. Rather, they battle to see who posseses whom. YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

A break from my Gravitation fanfic. I needed one, and I wanted to try something very dark, very gothic. Looking to my shelf, I saw the best manga for that. Death Note.

This story takes place in an AU (alternate universe), where there is no Shinigami or anything supernatural like that. Instead, this story is much more of a classic mystery case, with the same characters from the Death Note series. As L and Light battle each other in these matches of wits, they act less like the typical cop chases criminal pair. Instead, they seem to battle for ownership. Who is possessive over whom.

This is a yaoi, with the LightxL pairing.

WARNING: YAOI, DARK, SEXUALLY GRAPHIC THEMES INCLUDING RAPE

I do not own Death Note or any of the Death Note characters.

Chapter I

Hanging in the sky, the pale moon stood guard as a heavenly goddess keeping the mortals below under her constant gaze. The tombstones basking in her glow seemed to shine bright white like the ghosts of bodies now decayed. Death saturated the soil. The black, wrought iron fence that kept people out and other things in looked like a long jaw lined with sharp black teeth. Turning the cemetery into the mouth of a grinning skull, fangs ready to slice anything to ribbons.

Amongst the backdrop of the mausoleum was a landscape of silhouetted trees. Their bare limbs and dark bodies giving them the appearance of bony claws, ready to grab and choke the life out of anything they could get their hands on. A strong breeze rattled the dry branches and the entire woods seemed to come alive for a moment before dying back down as the wind calmed.

However, amongst the trunks, something still moved. Stepping out of the shadows, a crouched figure emerged and approached a tall, weatherworn statue of an angel. L ran his thin fingers over the cold stone and waited for _him_ to appear. Shoving his hands back into his pockets, he began to whistle. Something didn't feel right. Nothing was right about any of this.

Somehow, Kira had managed to get a private message to him; even more impressive was that L had found the piece of paper with the message on it crumbled up inside his pocket. On top of that, Light, Kira Suspect #1, hadn't been to any task force meetings for almost a month. His father said he was seeing less and less of him at home. Then about a week ago, Light completely vanishes. Never returning to school or home or anywhere. He just dropped off the map.

Now he gets a letter from Kira telling him to go to the cemetery for a private meeting. All of this seemed to add up to something. What something? L could only give rational guesses. It is possible that Light took off because he was afraid they were getting close to a piece of hard evidence against him, and that this meeting was a plea bargain. But, L thought that unlikely. Light hated to lose; it would only be more damaging to his pride if he confessed his loss to the victor.

Floating through the air was the sound of metal scraping against dirt. It sounded like someone was digging. It was a cemetery, perhaps the undertaker was out doing some midnight work before morning.

Could it be a trap? That was more likely. L didn't fear for his life, he knew that Light knew that if L was found dead right after Light went missing, the entire country would be sent on a mad man-hunt for him. Kidnapping? What could Light do with L even if he did manage to keep him captive? Almost nothing, other than gain some lost satisfaction.

The sound of digging stopped, and as the wind slowly picked up again and shook the trees, an almost perfect imitation of heavy breathing began. L's huge eyes darted around his surroundings nervously as he began to hear what sounded like footsteps.

Perhaps that was it. L was tracking him down like a rabid dog, getting closer and closer to his trail. Maybe Kira (Light) told L to meet him here other than to gain his pride back through torture and humiliation. He stopped thinking for a moment to readjust a bobby pin he had put in his hair to keep it out of his eyes.

A stick snapped behind him and L quickly spun around. Only to be startled by Light's face. His mouth hung open as he sucked in heavy breaths; his cheek had a smear of filth on it. There was a wild look in his eyes as he wielded a dirty shovel and glared at L.

They both froze there for a moment, unsure of what to do next. L looked down at his shoes, put his thumb against his teeth, and then looked back up at Light. Opening his mouth to say something, he was cut off when Light crashed the shovel against his skull. Falling to the ground, everything began to go black. On his knees, he pressed his hand against his injury and felt thick blood pouring freely from his scalp. Looking at Light one last time, L let the fog capture his mind and he sank into a deep sleep.

Cold. That was something that L could feel. Pain. He could also feel that as the side of his head throbbed and his wrists stung from an unseen injury. Groaning, he tried to sit up, only to be held down by what felt like handcuffs and chains on his arms. Opening his eyes, he found himself surrounded by dirt that went six feet up, and Light's head peering over the side of his hole, staring down at him.

"What are you doing?" L asked, trying to sense his surroundings. His shirt was gone, and he could feel smooth satin rub against his bare back. But above him was a wooden lid connected to whatever box he was in. He knew what had happened; Light had restrained him within a coffin and then lowered into a freshly dug grave.

Jumping into the hole himself, Light knocked a piece of dirt into L's eye. Blinking and squirming to get it out, Light grabbed a hold of his chin and forced his head still, "Shh, it's alright, Dear. Let me get that for you." Using the other hand to hold open L's eye, Light blew gently, removing the dirt.

L coughed violently. The thick scent of alcohol flooded Light's breath, he had been drink and god knows what else. "You can't kill me, Light." L said, "We both know that you can't."

"Know? What the hell do you know?" Light ran his fingers against L's thin chest, "You think you can predict everything. I'm here to show you that you don't know jack shit." Stopping at his nipple, Light pinched the small, pink stub. "For example," Yanking on L's hair, Light forced a painful kiss on him before running his tongue across L's cheek and then biting his ear, "You don't know that I'm about to fuck you."

Glaring at him, L began to thrash and kick. Responding, Light smacked him hard across the face and then began to undo his own belt buckle. Pulling out his half hard dick, Light began to stroke it back and forth between his two fingers. "Suck it and I won't shove it in your ass."

L's only response was to spit on him. Using a long finger, Light wiped the spit off his cheek and forced it back into L's mouth.

"Let's try again. Put this in your mouth like a good bitch and I won't kill you." With a heart breaking expression of helplessness and fear, L stared up at his current master and opened his mouth a little. The second he saw his teeth separate, Light forced himself in the rest of the way. L began to gag and cough, he was going in too deep.

Muffled sounds of 'No,' and 'Stop' only edged Light on more. Running his hands through L's thick black hair, he began to moan as he started to thrust his hips. He pushed in deeper until he could feel himself hitting the back of L's throat. His eyes darted down to L. Streaks of tears stained his face. Choking and crying, L tensed and beat his wrists against the piercing metal handcuffs.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Light asked with a twisted smile on his face, "Is this unpleasant for you?" He laughed at L's attempts to scream through the flesh, "Sir, I can't hear you, you need to speak up." When he felt ready to burst, Light suddenly pulled out. Before L could scream for help, Light forced a rubber ball gag into his mouth. Pulling his head up by the hair, he connected the leather straps behind L's head. Silencing him.

"Despite what I said," Light whispered into his ear, "I'm going to put it in you anyways." L tried to yell again. Only to choke on his own spit. "Do you like that idea, L? Do you?" Reaching down, Light unbuttoned L's jeans, undid the zipper, and then slid them off. Light held one leg down and lifted the other one over his shoulder. Picking up the other leg, he then had both over his shoulder, exposing L's bare ass. Every time L would try to kick, Light would smack him across the face.

"Calm down, this probably only hurt a lot." Using one hand to grip L's throat, Light used the other to keep his prisoner's legs steady. "Unfortunately for you, I have no lotion or anything of that matter, so this could get a little rough." L could feel the tip of Light's penis press against his hole. Struggling, L tensed himself to try to keep it out, clenching his cheeks together hard. Light laughed at this. With one sudden thrust, he forced himself in.

"MMMM! Mmmph, mmph! MMMPH" Trying to scream, L started to cry again, he couldn't help it. He, the greatest detective the world had ever seen, was sobbing hysterically while one mass murder sodomized him. It was a feeling worse that he could imagine. Pain riveted up and down his spine. Tightening his L's throat, Light began to pant and moan. Droplets of sweat from Light's body fell onto L's exposed chest.

Lying down on top of him, continuing to thrust, Light started whispering into his ear. "I know what you're thinking, L" he gave one particularly hard thrust that sent L into another fit of quiet screams, "That I can't kill you. In one way, you're right. After I went missing, if L should up dead, there would be no question of whether or not I was Kira. However, L also has a nasty habit of going into hiding without any notice. So if you were to disappear, without any trace. No struggle, no, blood, hair, nor any other evidence. That is exactly what everyone would think."

Light stopped talking and began to gnaw on L's neck as the ferociousness of his rape intensified. Reverberating off the dirt walls around them, the sound of flesh smacking flesh pounded against their ears. Light ran his tongue over L's torso and nipped at his nipple. L could feel everything that was happening. Every wrinkle of Light's flesh pressed uniquely against L's anal walls. Everything was so agitated and rough, he knew he must have been bleeding by now.

"Think about it L," Light yelled in between painful bites that left L's nipple red and swollen, "This is a graveyard. Do you know how many bodies families bury here? Why would anybody even bother to disturb the dirt of a final resting place? When I'm finished, and seal you in this coffin and place all the dirt back, you will die a slow death and then disappear from the face of the earth. Never to be seen again. No one will ever find you. You will be history."

Screaming once last time as Light pushed in as deep as possible, L could feel him come inside of him. Out of breath, Light gave a small chuckle. Sharp breaths were pulled into L's nostrils as he still struggled to breathe. Slowly, Light pulled out. Sitting up, he looked down at L's pathetic form and laugh; pain had twisted him into something to pity, his face in waves of agony and depression. It made Light giddy.

"Goodbye, Asshole." Standing up, Light stomped on L's crotch and pulled himself out of the whole. Fresh tears of pain slightly blurring his vision, L watched helpless as Light reached down with the shovel and slammed the coffin shut. Hearing the sound of falling dirt beginning to cover the coffin, L set his mind into action.

His time was limited. Once Light finished burying him and left, there would be no one around to help. He had told Watari that he was investigating something, but that was it. Relying on someone to find him in time was impossible. Creaking, the coffin gave testament to the weight of the dirt that Light poured on top of it. Relying on only himself, he had to make a plan.

The dirt stopped and L could hear the soft pad of Light's shoes as he walked across the premature grave and left the area. He was now alone.

He was gagged, more of an inconvenience than an actual problem, though. His hands were handcuffed above his head, and he couldn't pull them down, meaning they were attached to something. Giving little room, the coffin posed an issue with limited maneuverability. However, judging by the smell, the coffin seemed to be made of willow. A softer wood. That could be useful.

No matter what he did, he had to do it quickly. Running out of air was the highest probability. Even now, he must think in only the most direct manner possible. Death was now upon him. With the size of the coffin, it would less than an hour before the oxygen is depleted enough to kill him. If he isn't out in forty-five minutes. He will die.

After Note:

Will L make it? If so, how does he plan to pull it off? Things are looking pretty grim for the great detective. I guess we'll have to find out in the next chapter.

I have a myspace page. If you go to my profile, the link is there. If you decided to friend request me, include a small note saying you are from this site. Thank you.


	2. Chapter II

Author's Note:

I know many of you may be wondering if it is impossible for L to escape. Alternatively, maybe you're thinking that I am going to do something stupid like, "And then a van pulled up, dug him out, and drove away to safety." Nope. After I finished writing that first chapter, I stared at my computer screen, dropped my jaw, and said, "Fuck." Because at the time I wasn't sure how I was going to do it, but, this is where research pays off. I went online and had to learn a bunch of stuff about escape artists. So everything you read here is true and possible. However, I'm not suggesting you put yourself in L's position, just to try it.

Chapter II

He was running out of time. Each second that passed and each breath he took only brought him closer to the icy grips of death. The darkness pressed against his body at every spot. For the first time in his life, he was plunged into a total Black. An unforgiving abyss. One that threaten to swallow him for eternity if he couldn't break free and reach the dear moonlight above.

L pressed his face against the side of the coffin and began to rub his cheek against it. In time, the leather straps loosed and the ball gag slid down to his neck. Coughing, L stretched his jaws and took in a deep breath, but stopped. There was limited air. No reason for him to be wasting it in such a pointless way

Pushing his feet against the bottom of the coffin, L slid himself up so that his bound hands could scratch his head. As he ran his fingers through his dark hair, he felt something. The bobby pin! He had used it to keep his hair out of his eyes, but now he would use it to save his life.

Pulling the bobby pin out of his hair, L used his fingernails to pick off the plastic covering. He then bent the same end and forced it in the key hole. Taking it out, he then bent it the other way. He couldn't see what he was doing; even if there was light his hands were above his head, so he would have to work blind. Inserting the bobby pin back in the key hole, he then held the very edge of it and slowly bent it down. There was a small _click_, and his first hand was free. Using the free hand, he then put his makeshift key into the next one. Another click. Both of his wrists stung like acid, but at least now he could stretch his arms.

Adjusting himself, a wave of pain grasped at his spine. Inching his arm down, L slid his hand against his bare skin and felt something sticky and wet. Prodding his hole sent more spasms of pain up his back. The drying liquid he felt was most likely a mixture of semen and blood. When he got out of here, Light was going to pay dearly for what he did.

He had to focus. Every second was precious. Freeing the handcuffs from the chain loop that had held them above his head, L ran his fingers over the jaws, feeling the serrated teeth that had locked them in place. Light must have built this coffin himself, with little knowledge of undertaking. The wood was willow, one of the softest woods possible. Knocking against the top and judging how thin the lid was, L was amazed it didn't cave in when dirt was piled on it. He placed the tip of the handcuff jaw against the wood, and began to scratch away at it.

He didn't know how long he spent. Enough time to make his arm begin to cramp, but he had to keep going. Occasionally, he would blow splinters off his face as the metal knocked loose scraps of wood. The teeth sank through suddenly, startling L for a moment. He had broken it. Using his hands, L ripped off a piece wood and closed his eyes as a small amount of dirt fell through and sprinkled across his face. Shaking it off, L pushed his hand through the small opening he made. He grasped at the dirt and pushed it against the sides. Using his other hand, he broke the wood again, making a larger hole for him to work.

Straining, L scratched and grabbed at the dirt, forcing it to opposite sides. After digging for a while, he found that he had tunneled far enough up where he could no longer work lying down. Breaking off more of the lid, L maneuvered his body so he could sit up. Careful not to touch the sides of his tunnel for fear of a cave-in.

Moving slowly and carefully, L pulled his feet up towards his body and began to rise out of the coffin. L stretched his hand up and pushed it into the dirt above him. A slight breeze surrounded his hand. He had broken through. If anyone watched the grave at that time, they would have seen what they thought was the beginning of the undead apocalypse. Clawing above him, L pulled down the rest of the dirt and crawled into the sweet air above

He fell on his side and let the dew kissed grass tickle his naked body. The steady light of the moon seemed so bright that it prickled his skin. It all felt so amazing. Absorbing breaths of fresh air was near orgasmic. He didn't care that he was naked, he didn't know where his shirt went, but he knew his jeans were still discarded in the early grave below. Like hell he would go get them.

No, right now he had to focus on finding that rapist bastard and serving justice. His own justice. The task force could keep their asses out of this one. It was personal.

The first thing that his sharp eyes caught were soft footsteps that led away from his grave. After the ground had been disturbed, Light was the last one to walk across here, so they had to be his. Following the footsteps, he found that they led to the doorway of the mausoleum. The lock had been broken. Pulling on the door, L found it creaked opened to a certain point and then was stuck. L slid through the doorway and found himself in a room used by drug addicts, sex fiends, and hideaways alike.

The room itself was cobweb free, somewhat destroying the mausoleum image, and the lack of settled dust suggested that people still used it. The walls were graffiti blasted. Various names and "EAT SHIT"'s (along with other profanity) shone in bright, neon colors. Looking in one corner, L saw discarded spoons, lighters, and syringes. Someone had been doing some heavy drugs in here. In his mind he began to form plans of revenge. Walking over, he picked up a syringe, broke off and kept the needle, and then he picked up a lighter. He held the needle in between his fingers so it wouldn't prick him.

Even though most of the room seemed in current use, L spotted one door that was out of place. Sill coated with dust, except for a handprint in the center, this one stood out because of the webs that hung limp from the frame. He knew that most of the room was cobweb free. Someone just recently used this door.

Pushing it open, L looked down and saw a stone staircase, cracked and chipped as time beat down against it. Torches that lined the walls were still brightly lit; suggesting that whoever came down here was still here. Carefully walking down the stairs, L watched as the wall faded into rows of shelves. Empty at first, but as he delved deeper into the unknown chamber, skeletons with the last remains of their decaying skin still stretched over their bones began to fill the shelves. He was in a crypt.

Pausing at one of the shelves, L saw a glint of gold. It was an earring, buried with what was once a woman. Reaching out, L picked up the earring and studied it; this small hoop would work for what he planned.

As he neared the bottom of the staircase, he saw a flickering shadow cast by the orange glow of fire light. Peeking over the side of the shelves, L saw Light's figure, sitting down and eating something. Studying the surrounding corpses again, he found that thick ropes were used to keep bodies from rolling off the shelves as they bloated and decayed.

Taking several of these ropes, he slung them over his shoulder and looked at Light again. He was still eating, totally unsuspecting of a counter attack. Placing the needle, earring, and lighter on the floor, L slowly began to creep towards Light's form. Without clothes, he could be completely silent. His biggest concern was to watch his shadows. If Light was given a warning, L wasn't sure if he could fight him off. Stepping out of the way of potentially revealing light, it took a while before L finally made it to him.

L stared down at him, Light still unaware of his presence. Discarded wrappers on the floor gave testimony to his recent poor diet. He looked thinner. Almost something to pity. He was still young, and all of this chasing had forced him to spend some of his life living in a crypt. To be hated by the world, hunted by your father, and all of this for doing what you thought was right. L wasn't sure if he could go through with it.

Just then, images of earlier flashed through L's mind. How he was totally helpless, knocked out, tied up and gagged. Not satisfied with trying to kill him, this monster had raped him, destroyed his body and caused untold amounts of suffering. What was about to happen was well deserved and needed.

Lifting his foot, L kicked the back of Light's head and smashed it into the wall in front of them. Crying out in pain, Light spun around, "What the hell was-" his words were cut off when he saw L. His body naked and pale, dirt smeared in long streaks against his skin. "I-I killed you," he stuttered.

L bashed into Light's nose with his fist. "Incorrect," he said as he kicked Light in the side, "You merely buried me. Sent me to my grave for sure," he grabbed Light by the hair, threw him against the floor, and stomped on his hand, digging his heel into the thin bones, "But you closed that coffin lid a little too early."

Light was whimpering in pain. However, his pride forced back any tears. Looking up at L, he glared at him, dark circles accenting the whites of his eyes, "I will kill you. You piece of shit. You think you can do anything. I hate you!"

Grabbing him by the chin, L silenced him by forcing a kiss on Light's lips. He wanted it to be painful, like the way that Light had kissed him, but he couldn't do it. Folding Light's bottom lip in between his teeth, L found he could only caresses it softly with his tongue. As he kissed him gently, Light startled him by slowly kissing him back. Just as one sorrow filled tear was let loose and slid down Light cheek.

Fearing that he was going soft, L swung his hand around with great might and smacked Light in the face. As he lay on the ground, groaning, a small trickle of blood slowly dribbled out of his mouth like a dying river. L couldn't stand it. He _was_ going soft. This needed to happen and fast.

Forcing Light's hands behind his back, L quickly bound them with rope, and then used more rope to keep his ankles together. Running over to a table that displayed a corpse in a flowing white wedding gown, L forced her body off the table, picked up Light, and threw him on. Using more ropes to bind him against the stone.

He walked away for a moment, and when he came back, he was carrying his other tools. Striking the lighter, he made sure to show the burning flame to his prisoner. As he waved the needle across the flame, Light asked, "What are you doing?" his voice was now small and weak. The wild look in his eye was gone, replaced by empty fear and depression.

L forced a smile, to make it look like he was enjoying this. "I'm sterilizing it. Don't want you coming down with any nasty diseases. While the odds of this carrying something life threatening are low, I wouldn't be the one to risk it." He gave a false laugh, "Recall, when I first met you, I was only five percent sure that you were Kira."

When L was finished, he threw the light away. Taking his fingers, he began to massage Light's left nipple, waiting for him to grow excited. Finally, when the small nub stood erect at his fingertips, he took the needle, waved it in Light's face, and then into the sensitive flesh, he pierced.

Light screamed in agony. Fresh blood squirted out and steamed as it hit the hot needle. It felt like his entire chest was on fire. Biting his bottom lip and panting heavily, he looked down and saw the needle sticking through one end of his nipple and pointing out the other. "Damnit, L! GOD, SHIT THAT HURTS. I only-"

L punched him in the face, "Only what?!" he screamed back, "Tried to kill me? Raped me? You are getting less than you deserve you slimy piece of shit." L smacked him again. Anger welling up through his body like an uncontrollable rapid, L let out a tortured moan and unleashed on Light. His fists landing on any soft spot of skin they could. His powerful punches turned into pitiful smacks as he grew tired and grief weighed down his mind.

Walking back to the steps, L grabbed the hoop earring and brought it back. As he gazed down at Light, another wave of pity shook his body. Bloody and battered, silent tears fell from his eyes in thin streaks, the entire world was trying to hunt him, catch him, and kill him. An evil society had created the evil monster that they were now trying to purge.

L pulled out the needle and inserted the earring. Another gasp of pain escaped Light's throat as L watched his abs tense. "What do you want?" Light asked, his voice weak and defeated, "You want to do me? Will that even things for you?" L patiently began to wipe the blood off of Light's chest, "You want to put it in my ass, don't you? You want to cause me the pain I caused you."

Hanging his head, L spoke, "When will you realize Light? We are different people. You think justice is revenge. How would raping you, make me feel any better about what you did to me? Maybe I would gain some sort of sick satisfaction out of causing another human pain, but it wouldn't heal the hurt that has been done to me. This is why you are despicable."

L turned and walked away, suddenly depressed. Bracing himself against the shelf the lined the staircase, he turned back to Light for a moment, whispered, "Fuck you," and left. As he ascended the stairs, his mind was in tumults about what he should do. Call the task force? Tell them that he has Kira secured in a cemetery? When he exited the mausoleum and let the cool wind wrap around his body, L slinked into the shadows. Amongst the trees, he found his discarded shirt and pulled it over his body. The shirt was big so it covered his crotch, well enough to make it back to the hotel that is.

Throwing up the door, L crawled onto his favorite chair and hugged his knees close to his body. He had to think. Light was a genius, someone that rivaled his own intellect. Perhaps, they could disappear together and work to solve crimes. L smiled at the thought. He would like that, after all, Light was his first ever friend. That would be true justice, giving up his life of murder to solve crimes. Paying back lives that were taken with death is pointless. The only way to make up for murder is to save a life yourself.

However, within the depths of the crypt where L had left Light, a different thought process was happening. Light relaxed his body and the ropes loosened at once, he had been tensing the entire time, trying to expand his body as much as possible. Now the ropes were loose enough where he could worm his way out of them.

Struggling to free himself, Light spoke through clenched teeth. "You think this is over L? That you've caught me? I'm going to get out of here, and when I do, I will exhaust every effort of mine until I see you die a slow and torturous death. Enjoy life while you have it, L. I'm coming for you."

Author's Note:

Obvious feelings have developed between the two. L's love is reflected back by Light's hate. Isn't it funny how often those two emotions go hand in hand? But now L wants to work with Light, even though Light has promised him death. How far will these two take a possible relationship in order to see the end of their goals? Will L save Light? Or will Light kill L?


	3. Chapter III

Author's Note:

Sorry for the long wait, school's starting soon and I just got a job, so that's sucking up time.

Chapter III

"What do you mean he's not there, Watari?" L asked, growing anxious at the news he was hearing. It had only been hours ago that he decided to ask Light to join him, but this… this just couldn't be possible.

"As I said, sir, the ropes are here, but Light is gone. I see the needle, the lighter, there are even some specks of blood from what I assume was the piercing. Everything is as you said, except for the prisoner on the table."

"Stay there, Watari. I'm on my way."

"Should I be calling the chauffeur?"

"No, I'll be walking."

"Very good, Sir."

By the time L showed up, Watari was gone. Climbing down the steps of the crypt, his mind recalled the confusion and pain he felt. Light was near insanity, L could see that in his eyes as he pierced the needle through his flesh.

He was back. The orange glow of various fires scratching shadows against the stone walls aided the feeling of being deathly unwelcomed. The steady flicker of the flames played tricks with the help of the decaying bodies. Discarded on the floor still, the bride seemed to slowly move with slow breaths. L walked over to her and turned her over to steady her face.

High cheek bones and a pointed chin framed by a thick main of black hair that was still held back by a tattered veil. All of this pointed to beauty and wealth. The groom was a lucky man. Someone like this was most likely vein, selfish, and an all-together bitch. Obviously, The rip in the dress above her heart was most likely by a wronged lover.

Trickling water caught his attention. Looking over, there was a river of sewage leading to a blocked off pipe. He hadn't noticed this before. Along the edges of the concrete walls of the stream were wet with the water. However, the spill was only in one place. It was most logical that the water never splashes itself out. An outside body would have to account for the wet spot on the floor.

Jumping in, L wrinkled his nose at the stench. The splash marks he made were similar to the other ones. Light must have gotten in the river, but why? L looked at the iron bars that blocked off the entrance to the city's sewer system. Testing them, L found they were strong and unbroken. Somehow Light made it past them. No one except a rat would be thin enough to slide through them, and they were bolted to the wall.

Walking closer, L's foot stepped on something slick and he fell into the putrid waters. The current carried him for a moment before he caught his footing and stood upright. Head bursting above the surface, he hunched his shoulders and shivered while sucking in deep breaths. Wet hair clamped against his face and he had the appearance of a wet cat. Quickly, he tried to walk to the sides to climb out of the filth, but the sides were gone.

Everything seemed darker. It took a moment to realize that he was on the other side of the bars. Reaching his hand into the dark waters, he felt that the bars didn't extend all the way to the bottom of the stream. This was how Light got through.

Turning his back on the piles of bodies and the orange flame, L ventured deep into the sewer. Wading through waste deep shit-waters in the pitch black. Running his hand against the side to guide his way, only to pet the occasional rat. L's eyes were useless, he closed them and tried to listen for something. Up ahead, he could hear what might be severely muffled cries of help. Trying to open his eyes, L realized they were already open, there was no difference in the dark.

L carefully approached the sound. When he was sure what he heard was the cries of someone in distress, a brilliant fire blazed up against the walls and blinded him. Crouched down, L felt a sudden blow to his side and strong hands grab his head and push him under the water.

He struggled to fight, to free himself from a death of drowning. Thick and cold, L's movements were slowed down to a point of uselessness. He could only struggle like a fly caught by the spider and hoped compassion was shown.

At that moment, the hands let go of his head and found his throat. Gripping hard, they pulled him out of the and forced him close to his attacker's body. Dirty, scratched, and angry, Light glared at L before pushing him away and drawing a gun. Aiming it right in between L's eyes.

"If you want to die now, just do something stupid." L froze and studied Light's movements, "Good. Now, I want to play a game. You see, over here," Light reached over and grabbed someone, dragging him in front, L saw that this was the guy who was whimpering. "This emo-punk, ass-hole thought it would be fun to visit the crypt late at night. Something to brag to his goth friends about. I'm sure you did plenty of that as a kid, L. Well, he came down and what did he find? Your host here, recently freed from a mess of ropes with a freshly pierced nipple. The twerp screamed when he saw the blood still dripping down my chest. Anyways, I grabbed him and brought him down here to play."

Tears ran freely against the soft skin of the boy's feminine face. His long black hair was wet, Light probably held him underwater a couple times. His wet clothes stuck to his skinny frame, and his entire body shook.

"How do we play?" L asked.

"It's simple really. Take a look at this beautiful boy here. Perhaps a little overdramatic, but I don't know him so that's just stereotyping. Either way, just look at the way he sobs from a little danger. He's an innocent in the sense of he's avoided doing anything that may bring Kira's wrath upon him."

"Until now," L shot back. Light cocked the gun and resumed aiming it at L's head.

"And then we have L. The detective that is a greater mystery than the ones he solves. You have been hired by Interpol several times and you claim to work for justice. However, he will freely work with criminal masterminds and undermine the law to get whatever you want. Filthy hypocrite."

Light spat at L, who's only reply was, "Everything you've said so far is true. I am a hypocrite from a certain point of view. However, you must understand that I can only focus on one sense of justice at a time. I was hired to stop the world's deadliest murder, and so murder became the only justice to focus on. Stop the murders. That was the only thing to concern myself with. In return, I don't murder. Everything else just falls into a neutral gray zone for me."

"Stop rationalizing your filthy ways," Light spat back, "I'm not done explaining the game. So, you get to chose, L. Either this boy dies, or you die." L's eyes widened in shock. "Think wisely. If he dies, then you can continue to chase me, but you will also have been responsible for the murder of an innocent." Light paused a moment to laugh, the high pitched giggles echoing against the concrete walls. "On the other hand, if you die, Kira goes free forever. To purge the world of evil and sit atop his throne as a god. Now, which is it?"

L glared at Light, "I refuse to give an answer."

"Then you both die. I'll give you ten more seconds to answer. Ten."

Fidgeting, L tried to think of anyway to stall Light for awhile, "You're pathetic, Light. First bypassing the legal system by killing criminals, now killing innocent people."

"Nine. Eight. Seven."

"I still have people looking for you. Watari still exists and knows other detectives that will take my place."

"Six. Five. Four."

"JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP, LIGHT!" L finally screamed, "I'm not going to answer. Just shoot us both, I refuse to choose."

"As you wish. Goodbye, L. You will die first."

"Excuse me sir," The sound of Watari's voice was followed by the click of another gun being cocked and by the sound of a faint squeak of surprise that managed to bypass Light's mental defenses. "But I can't allow you to do that." Turning his old and withered face to L, Watari added, "I'm sorry for the intrusion, L, but you left your private cell phone in the hotel. When searching for dangerous criminals, you should always keep your phone handy."

Extending his arm, Watari handed the phone over to L, who took it, smiling. "Thank you, Watari. However, Sherlock Holmes never had a cell phone."

"Yes, but Sherlock always traveled with Watson… and neither were real."

"No, but Arthur Doyle is an amazing author. Wouldn't you agree, Light?"

Light spat at L again, "Burn in hell," he said before Watari cracked the butt of the gun over Light's skull, who then crumpled into the old man's arms like paper.

Something held his arms behind his back. Stabbing with an icy chill, metal seemed to surround his entire back. _Why are the lights so damn bright? _Light thought to himself. _Why is it so cold? _His eyes blurred over and everything came in focus. The room was all steel, except for a wall made of two-way glass. Gasping at his image, Light saw that someone stripped off all of his clothes and, clamped tight around his throat, was a black collar. Light grabbed the collar and struggled to pull it off when L's voice came over the PA system.

"I wouldn't do that Light," looking up, Light saw a camera and a speaker where the voice was coming from, "There are four charges placed in that collar with a kill switch in my heart. If my heart stops beating, or you try to break it off, they will detonate around your neck and decapitate you." Light heard him giggle, "Now that I have your attention. I want to play a game."

After Note:

Sorry about the long wait. School started and I got a job at *sigh* Chuck E Cheese (laugh and you die), so I'm very busy with this and my other story. I'll try to update ASAP. Thanks, and remember to check out my myspace!


	4. Chapter IV

Author's Note:

Well hello there. Been awhile, hasn't it?

Chapter IV:

"Is one life equal to another, Light?" L asked from behind the mirror, "If a man kills another, and you kill him, do you believe that all is right with the universe? That you have reset the scales?"

Feeling the collar around his neck, Light shouted out, "Come face me like a man, you bastard! Always cowering behind a television screen or computer; you'll let others die in your place while you sit back and watch."

The door opened. Crouched over and barefoot, L walked up to Light and ran a long finger across his face. "Those you have died under my command," L whispered, "Chose their fate. I never forced them to aid me. They followed a sense of justice within themselves and were willing to give their lives to a worthy cause. During your prime, we knew that the odds were against us." L ran his fingers down Light's neck and rested his hand on the firm chest.

Glaring, Light hissed, "What game do you want to play? You've clearly put some thought into this, so go on. I want to hear what you have in mind."

"Innocent persons extinguished by your hand have thrown the scales of justice out of balance. You want to be the savior of the world, here's your chance." L snapped his fingers and Watari entered the room with a piece of paper. "For every innocent person you killed, you need to save one life. You will live with me. Every morning you will wake up, receive a case file, and go to work trying to save a life. When you are finished, you will come home, sleep, wake up, and do the same thing the next morning. I have enough that it should take you at least a month. Should you fail, or kill another, you will die."

"And what if I'm successful?" Light asked through clenched teeth.

"Then you go free." The two stared at each other's eyes. Burning intensity visible on their face. Searing hatred flowing from their bodies. L looked away. Within him, he could feel something, more than hatred, less than love. Light's body exposed under the harsh lights. His toned muscles tensing under his skin. The slight curve of his face, almond eyes, and his tight rear. Every temptation, splashed in front of him in a kaleidoscope of lust. Swallowing, he turned away.

"Watari," L said to the old man, "Please give him some clothes and escort him to my hotel room. Thank you." Watari nodded.

Exiting the room, L ran down the hallway and into his office. He got up on the chair, began biting the top of his thumb, and allowed his thoughts to swallow him.

_What am I doing? What do I feel? Human behavior can be simplified into a math formula. In justice, there is the hunter and the hunted. Yet when I look at his body, hear voice, my insides churn. Not from hatred. What I feel is… No. I control my emotions, whittling myself down to a crime fighting machine, a computer. But here I am. Now that I have caught my prey, I do not turn him in, but keep him to myself. All night I'll have to be with him. He will sleep. I will not. And, as he rests, I will watch. His body. I want it on mine. I want him to touch me. I want him to caress my ass. I want him to brush the hair out of my eyes. To stroke my chin. _

_I want him to love me. _

Watari knocked gently before entering the room. "Sir," he said as L looked up, "I have him in the car. We are waiting for you."

Nodding, L rose out of the chair and followed Watari out to the car. Climbing into the back of the SUV, L noticed that Light's eyes never left him; following his every move with burning rage and subtle passion. Watari climbed into the driver's seat and they were off. Swerving their way through the crowded streets until they found themselves at a large hotel. L climbed out of the car first; holding the door open for Light. It was now evening, the sun setting behind sky scrapers. Beams of dying light scratching against the surface of the road. Watari followed them up to the room, and once settled, bowed, and left the rivals to themselves.

"The bed is in there," L muttered, "Get some sleep. You start tomorrow."

Light started heading to the bedroom before turning back, "Where will you sleep?"

"I won't."

Shrugging, Light disappeared into the bedroom for several moments, leaving L to himself. Leaning out of the doorway, he said, "I need help."

"With what?"

"I can't get my shirt off with the collar."

"So leave it on."

"I can't sleep with my shirt on."

Sighing, L followed him into the bedroom and helped wrestle the shirt free. Light was naked again, well, almost. The skin tight, black boxer briefs hardly qualified as clothing. Turning around, L quickly made his way to the door before his eyes began to exam Light's solid frame again.

"Where do you think you're going?" L heard as a strong hand wrapped around his arm and pulled him back. He was face to face with light, hot breath exploding across his face. With a hard shove, L found himself sprawled across the bed with Light climbing on top of him.

"You wouldn't dare kill me, that collar wi-"

"How 'bout you just shut your mouth for a little bit and relax. If I'm stuck with you, then I'll need more than food and water to survive."

L shuddered as he felt Light's hand run across his body and begin to undo his pants. Lifting L's shirt, Light ran his tongue around L's navel before pulling the jeans off completely, revealing L's erect member.

"Already excited I see," Light smiled as he grasped the cock in his hands and ran it across his lips. "It feels like you're already about to burst."

Opening his mouth, Light swallowed L whole. Sliding his tongue across the tip as it throbbed against the warmth of his cheek.

L gasped. Veins popped out of his neck as he shut his eyes and threw his head back. A little trickle of blood ran down his chin as he bit his lip to stop from screaming out. His toes curled as he grabbed Light's hair and forced his dick deeper down the killer's throat.

Using a free hand, Light reached up L's shirt to rub and pinch L's nipple. Soft moans escaped L's throat as Light licked and sucked. Occasionally he would slightly nibble L's cock, causing the great detective to sit up in pain and pleasure, before being shoved back down by Light.

L could feel pressure building up within him. Pre-cum dribbled out of his tip, only to be licked up and swallowed by Light. His insides were churning. Twisting and turning, he tried to hold it back, but as Light reached underneath and began to play with L's hole, he found it to be too much.

Bursting, he screamed out as cum shot out from him. Light licked up every drop, sucking L's dick clean. Laughing, he looked down at the exhausted L and chuckled. "Don't think you get to rest for too long. It's my turn now."

Light flipped L over and pulled off his jeans in one fluid motion. Fresh and pink, L's hole was gaping, expecting to be filled with sweet pleasure. Licking his thumb, Light moistened it and slowly forced it in.

"No!" L called out. This couldn't happen, no matter how he wanted it. He couldn't let get to him like this. He was a killer. He was Kira.

Chuckling at L's protests, Light pulled down his briefs and rubbed his cock, wet with pre-cum, against L's ass. He leaned over and whispered softly, "You say no, but I can hardly hear you when your body is screaming for me to be inside." Licking L's ear, he sat up and grasped L's waist. Bracing himself, he prepared to ease his dick in.

"Explosive activated." Light stopped as he heard a feminine, robotic voice come from his collar, followed by a series of soft beeps. Releasing L, he stepped back in confusion.

Turning over, L stretched his shirt down to cover himself and rubbed his bare ankles together. In his hand was a remote, his thumb hovering above a switch. "I flick this down, and you die." Light glared at him, his thick cock bulging out from his underwear. Smiling, L continued, "Tonight you sleep on the couch. Tomorrow, we continue as planned. Good night."

Light stormed out of the room, grabbing a blanket as he left. Flopping on the couch, Light whipped out his dick and began masturbating. The entire time he imagined he was fucking L, while the detective crawled, weak from being pounded and begged for more.

Grinding his teeth, he felt his dick pulse as cum burst out and spilled on his hand. He examined his mess, before licking one of his fingers clean. A devious smile spread across his face as he thought:

_You will be mine._

Turning over, he shut his eyes and allowed his mind to be carried off into the foggy realm of sleep. Where sweet and filthy dreams alike awaited him.

After Note:

After vanishing for awhile, I had almost completely forgotten about this story, until someone came across it, read it and asked for an updated chapter. I almost laughed at the request, seeing as I had totally forgotten where I was going with the story. However, to humor myself, I went back and read the first three chapters and found that thoughts started churning in my head. Sitting down with pen and paper, I began to sketch out another story line. I'm not sure if where I'll be taking this is what I originally planned, but I do know that I like where it's heading. So. Be sure to watch for updates as I continue the story behind _A Broken Heart and Bleeding Scars. _As always, thank you for reading

(btw, looks like I might end up heading a panel on fan fiction at a local con. We'll see!


	5. Chapter V

Author's Note:

I put my truck in a ditch the other day and was stranded in butt-fuck nowhere Michigan for several hours, freezing until I finally got a hold of someone to come and get me. I was there from 12:30 am to 2:45 am. Miserable. Oh well, I'm alive and well, so might as well continue writing this story.

Chapter V

Cold. Icy. L leaned over the sleeping Light and dumped a cup of water on his face.

"What the fuck?" Light shouted as he jumped off the couch and rolled onto the floor. "What the hell was that for?"

"You needed to wake up. You have a lot to do today, and your plane leaves in two hours." L said as he shuffled into the kitchen to make himself some tea. Grabbing a lollipop, he dunked it into the dark mixture and began to stir as he made his way back to Light; climbing up on a chair and sitting down with his knees pulled close to his chest.

"Plane? How the hell do you think I'm going to get on an airplane with a bomb strapped around my neck?"

"You underestimate my connections, Light," L said while taking a long sip of tea. His eyes peering over the cup, never leaving Light. "The file on the coffee table is yours. The innocent target you're saving is Adam Forrester. When he was a boy, the organized crime group known as Dark Terror took him in and began his training. Despite a constant surrounding of evil, he managed to remain pure. Eventually destroying the organization from within. He has never killed anyone, and wishes to escape a life of violence."

Light opened the file and began to thumb through the papers. Between two pages was a picture. Hair so blond it could be white, with ice blue eyes that seemed to shimmer in front of the camera. A thin neck and subtle jaw line brought his quaint features to life and amplified his beauty. "This pretty boy took down a mob group?"

Nodding his head, L continued, "Not everyone in the group was pleased with Dark Terror's destruction, after several hit-men tried to take him down, he decided it would be best to leave the country. Tonight, he is taking a plane out of Los Angeles, California and heading to Japan. We received a tip off that there will be an assassin waiting for him on the airplane. Make sure that Adam arrives safely, and your one step closer to freedom." L's mouth twitched as he finished speaking. Grabbing the candy out of his tea, he put it in his mouth and crunched down on the hard substance.

Light stood up, changed clothes, and took the file before heading out the door without another word. Waiting outside for him was a car and Watari. The elderly gentleman smiled and opened the door. Climbing in, Light watched as the cityscape passed before his eyes.

Before long, buildings turned to trees, and trees turned to fields. Up ahead, Light could see a concrete clearing with a small airplane stranded there. Watari parked the car, opened Light's door, and led them to the plane.

"If you would watch your head when you climb aboard, but be quick now, we don't have much time to waste." Light nodded and crawled into the passenger side of the cock pit. Watari climbed in on the other side, put on his headset, and prepped the plane for flight.

"I didn't think you could hardly see," Light scoffed, "Let alone fly an airplane."

Watari smiled back at the joke, without losing his grin, he responded, "Well, let's just hope my poor eyesight doesn't deceive me to the point where I accidently shove you out of the plane while we're over the Pacific." Light's cocky smile dropped instantly while Watari chuckled to himself.

Endless ocean passed beneath for hours. Just as the sun began to hover behind them, Light saw the glimmering coast of California. "Exactly how did plan for me to board a plane with a bomb strapped to me?"

"If you'll look in the back, there is a duffle bag with a flight attendant uniform. The collar of the shirt was altered so that it could discreetly cover the explosive. You will board once everyone else has gone through the checks. We have already notified the pilot of your presence so no one will consider you suspicious. Your main goal is to ensure that Adam arrives safely to Japan, and prevent anyone who attempts to harm him."

As they landed on the tarmac, Light crawled into the back and began to dress as the flight attendant. Stepping out of the plane, he was led by Watari to a large passenger jet, where the pilot awaited them and the steps.

"Mr. Yagami, Mr. Watari. Thank you for coming today. The subject is sitting in coach class, awaiting take-off."

"Thank you, Mr. Hanson," Watari said with a bow, "Special Agent Yagami will guarantee that everyone arrives safely."

"Why isn't the plane just grounded if there is a threat of attack?" Light asked.

Watari responded, "It is imperative that Adam gets out of the country immediately. Also, this is a chance to roundup a remaining member of Dark Terror. There is a gun sewn into the inside of your jacket. You are not to reveal your fire arm to anyone unless absolutely necessary. The other passengers are not to know there is any threat."

The group shook hands before everyone turned away. Following the pilot into the plane, Light looked back and watched as Watari drove off. The pilot directed him to wear the flight attendants wait. Strapping himself in, Light closed his eyes and felt as the airplane began to pick up speed. Faster and faster until it lifted from the ground and broke free into the sky above.

Most of the flight was boring. As Light would walk across the aisle, he watched Adam do nothing of particular interest: reading a book, looking out the window, or taking a nap. It wasn't until the target stood up, unbuckled his belt, and his way to the restroom.

Light watched as another passenger, sitting three rows back, got up and began to follow Adam to the back. Feeling the gun against his breast, Light began walking towards them. As Adam tried to shut the door, the other passenger shoved his foot into the opening and forced his way in.

Quickening his pace, Light reached the door just as he heard the click of the lock slide into place. The other passengers looked back as the sounds of a commotion ensued. Smiling at them, Light knocked on the door several times. All fell silent. Using a key the pilot had given him, Light opened the door. A pair of hands grabbed him and pulled him into the restroom.

"Hello. I suppose you were the one sent to protect me?" Adam said. Behind him was the body of the other man, slumped over on the toilet with a small trickle of blood coming out of his mouth. Lying just out of reach of his hand was a scalpel.

Light's eyes widened with panic as he tried to piece together what happened, "W-who was he?" he stuttered.

"He is a council member for Dark Terror, holding the position known as 'The Doctor.' Don't worry, he's not dead, merely unconscious."

"I don't understand what this is all about, I was sent here to protect some innocent kid who got out of a mob, and-"

Adam shushed him, "It doesn't matter. Consider your job done. Once I'm in Japan, I should be safe, and, as you can see, I am more than able to protect myself." Adam turned to walk away, but stopped suddenly before looking back. "Innocent? _Innocent?_" He chuckled to himself, "Well, I suppose, depending on your definition of 'innocent.'" With that he cupped his hand around Light's crotch and ran his tongue against his ear. Smiling back at him, Adam said, "Goodbye forever, Stranger."

Once Adam stepped out, Light locked the door behind him and went to the pilot. Using an American agent who was also on the plane, they took the body of 'The Doctor' and detained him in a small supply closet. For the rest of the trip, Light simply looked out the window and awaited the sites of his home country.

One life saved, though he did nothing to help. God knows how many more L had planned for him, and the odds were against everyone being this easy to help.

Still. As they hovered above Japan, gliding through the night sky, he eagerly thought of returning to L. Every little thing the detective did drove Light into a frenzy. The times that he had already taken L burned brightly in his memory. Even now, his greatest desire wasn't to break free from the detective, but instead to hold him. To feel his nails dig into his back and their breath pant in unison. He wanted to hear L scream out into the night before biting his lip and whispering into his ear.

For the first time in a long time, he felt something move inside him. Something beyond the physical restraints of lust, he felt a human emotion squeeze his heart and hold tight. With a small breath, he muttered, "L," as a single tear broke from his eye and made its way across his cheek. For the first time, he felt love.

After Note:

Not much to say about this chapter, pretty much just a shout out to y'all who've read my Abusive Heart series. Though I did take the opportunity to show Light develop emotion towards L, just to show that the blooming love isn't one sided. And for those who enjoyed the darker aspect of the earlier chapters, there's still plenty of horrible things yet to happen ;)

Oh, and I dyed my hair black! I uploaded a picture to my profile, so now you all can know what I look like! Wait… maybe that's not a good idea… please don't stalk me .

(Though feel free to message me at anytime, I like talking to ya'll ^.^)


End file.
